War Of Chaos
by MASAMUNE SWORD OF EVIL
Summary: Can Danny Chambers overcome the combined power of the Chaos Monsters and the God Cards? Sequal to Struggle Of Chaos, and yes, i have wanderingwarriorchambers aproval. I am begging the readers of Struggle of Chaos or anyone else to please review. PLEASE!
1. So it Begins Again

Hello people this is MASAMUNE AKA: Paul "the reaper" Grimm from the story Struggle of Chaos. Yes I am the one who the character was based on. Well wanderingwarriorchambers has allowed my make a sequel of his story. And this is it.

War of Chaos

Ch 1

So it Begins Again

It had been two years since Atamus had come to earth and saved the people of Flur. The sister city, now named Noma had thrived. Danny now had a child named Lily, after his favorite card and one of his most loyal friends. Danny saw everyone from the fight except Paul, who had kept his word and not attacked Danny since. Danny did hear of a dark Warlord in the west and knew it was him but didn't care. Paul had left Danny totally alone. Little did he know that it would all change. Danny was heading to the magic school were Lindsey Dobson was learning magic. He had told her that he was going to teach her some special magic that he had found very handy in the spirit temple. Danny also had other things on his mind. He had not heard from lily or Shinato for about a week, which was unusual. He also had a feeling that someone was watching him and constantly look over his back. He was always carrying a sword that was forged by the magicians, Madalgo and Maho. The seals that ran along it made it unbreakable. Danny had only told Alice and Lindsey that he thought something was wrong. He had no time to ponder though as a very happy and energetic Lindsey ran up and hugged him. After two years she grown and was now a good white magic user plus the special spells that she was learning from Danny. She was almost as good as Danny at spell usage, but still had work to do. "Hello Dan, how are you today," Lindsey asked looking at him. "Fine, and you," Danny asked. "Ready to learn some more magic," was her reply. "Good, let's get going then," Danny said. With that they left through the gates of the city into the forest surrounding it. "now Lindsey, I am going to teach you a special magic that as long as you keep quiet the enemy cant move or talk. This spell is indeed a dangerous spell but you can't cast anything either," Danny told Lindsey as they reached the clearing were they normally practiced. What Danny Didn't know was that they were being watched. As soon as they reached the middle of the clearing they were attacked by lower class Chaos monsters. Danny had his sword with him and fought them off but more kept coming and after a half an hour Danny was exhausted. Lindsey couldn't use any more magic because she was exhausted as well. The monsters moved in then they all heard a sound. Everyone looked over to the other end of the clearing. A boy was standing there looking at the fight. Then he turned his head and said loudly,"Can I Master?" Danny was puzzled. Then he heard a reply that shocked him almost to death. "Yes you can, but make it quick," said a familiar voice that Danny could have sworn that it was Paul! Not here though. In the mean time the boy looked back and smirked. The monsters charged him and he pulled out a sword at least as tall as him, which was about 5'8. The boy picked it up and with speed that was unbelievable speed he met the monsters before they had a chance to move and spun around, slicing all of the monsters cleanly in half. "Good job Zaku," said the voice again and two figures moved out of the shadows. Danny saw the two most unlikely people in the world. There they were...

Well what do you think? wanderingwarriorchambers is reviewing all of these and I give all of the credit to him and his awesome story. If you haven't read his story, check it out. It's called Struggle of Chaos: a yugioh fanfic.

Also check out my other story One Faithful Night and my friend hibryds One Day AT Home. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there are more to come so stay tuned.


	2. MASAMUNE AND ESLYDION, RETURNED

Hello people, MASAMUNE here. Well I have been talking to wanderingwarriorchambers and this story is going to be good. Fans of One Faithful Night don't worry. I will be continuing it as well. So here is chapter 2.

MASAMUNE and ESLYDION

returned!

If Danny had not been there he would not have believed it with his own eyes. There standing next to the mysterious boy were...Paul Grimm and Demetra Novax! Had Paul returned to claim revenge and why was Demetra with him? It didn't matter; he would deal with Demetra later. Danny got up and with speed that he didn't know he had reached the other side of the clearing.

Paul watched as Danny got up and moved. He also saw Zaku start to move to protect him. "No, leave him to me," Paul told Zaku telepathically. Zaku did as he was told and didn't move as Danny moved past him.

Danny reached Paul but when he did Paul, using the speed that he had, came behind him and put him in a half nelson, then he told Danny, "If you would calm down I have a gift for you from Shinato!" Was he joking? What did he mean gift? Danny decided that for the time being he would have to cooperate, since he was out manned at the moment. Danny quit struggling and Paul relaxed his hold, then jumped back to were they had come from. He pulled out a long object that was rapped in a long cloth. Paul handed it to Danny and backed off. Danny stared at the object that lay in his hand. It seem like he had held whatever it was before. "Its okay Dan, open it," said Demetra, finally speaking after the long silence. She was dressed in her priestess robes but Danny felt a strange evil presence around her. It was something he had felt before. But what? In the mean time Danny looked back at the object and slowly unwrapped it. He found that he was holding the Eslydion! "But how?" Danny asked looking at Paul. Then a thought passed through his mind. He could run Paul through right now and Paul wouldn't be able to stop him. Paul seemed to have read his mind. "I was hoping to talk to you, but if you wish to kill me do it, I will not fight," Paul said turning his back to Danny. This was very unlike Paul. He was the one who normally wanted to fight. What was he up to? We had he given Danny the Eslydion? How had he acquired it in the first place? These were questions only Paul knew the answer to. It wasn't until now that Danny noticed three things. One, Paul's right arm was in a sling. Two, He was seriously messed up, walking with a slight limp. And three, the fact that he had a sword on his back. But not just any sword. It was the Masamune! How had Paul gotten both swords? "Fine we will talk now, then I shall kill you," Danny said in a cool voice. "Not here, not when the spies are on the lose. Do you have a house or shack near by?" Paul asked. "Follow me," Danny said, and with that all of them began the walk back to the forest, and started the journey that would bring them to the edge of destruction and death.

Well what do you think? I have tried to keep the style that wanderingwarriorchambers had while adding some things. If you have questions email me at 

Also check out the original story Struggle of Chaos. R&R

Please check out my story, One Faithful Night and my friends story One Day At Home.

ï 


	3. Startling News and Zaku’s Amazing Story

Hello people MASAMUNE here. Well I like how the story is coming so far and I can't wait to get through it. Once again, for the fans of One Faithful Night, I will be continuing it as soon as possible. But I will not put up chapter four until I get at least 2 reviews. So please R&R, thank you. In the mean time, here is chapter 3

CH 3

Startling News and Zaku's Amazing Story

As Danny and the group walked into the village they got looks and stares. When Danny stopped at a house that was his, a very nice sized house, Paul told Zaku to wait outside and Danny told Lindsey to go on home, he would teach her later. Paul and Danny sat down on couches, on opposite ends of the room while Demetra chose a chair in-between the two. "Lets get to the point Chambers, you are wondering why I gave you the Eslydion, right," Paul asked. He was being very blunt. "Yes, and how you acquired it, the Masamune, and why you are so tore up," Danny answered. "Ok, but what I am going to tell you will not be pretty. The first thing is the fact that the chaos monsters are back," Paul said calmly, though his jaw twitched ever so slightly. Danny just stared at Paul the said," Why didn't Shinato tell me," Danny asked. "That brings me to my next point, Danny. I have a quote from you that should explain it. "_In years long past the rule of the earth was chaos. The world, heaven, and hell, were all controlled by three being of enormous power and strength. Hell, the weakest of the three was ruled by a huge warrior who desired nothing more than destruction. Earth, second in line, was ruled by a huge red dragon with two mouths and a possible infinite attack power. And heaven, the glorious and most powerful of the three, was ruled by a shining gold beast with endless strength." _That's right Danny, the seal has been broken and the Egyptian Gods released!" Paul said calmly as Danny stared on.

Outside the house Zaku leaned against the wall, waiting for Paul to return. He heard a commotion and looked over. About 100 yards away a fight was taking place between two amazonesses's. One had won and was now boasting that she was the strongest in the village. Her eyes flashed as she saw Zaku, as he turned his head no, longer amused. The Amazon walked boldly up to him and said,"What are you doing her. No men are allowed so leave or you will have to fight me," She said, trying to make herself seem scary. Zaku merely look over and said, "Shut up, or I shall kill you." The girl was caught off guard, and then she blew up. "What did you say," she asked. "You heard my, shut up or I will kill you. I will slaughter you and all your little friends their," Zaku said. "Why you little ass, I would kill you with one punch and then what would your family say," the Amazon said, now smirking. "I have no family and if you do not shut the hell up I shall feed you to the shadows," Zaku nearly yelled then turning his head to see if Paul had come out yet. **_Wham!_** Zaku went flying up from a punch from the fighter. "Ha, you couldn't kill me..." she trailed off as Zaku did a flip in mid air and pulled out his sword. He then landed and ran with speed that she could not see and attempted to strike her. She had anticipated this and barely dodged it.

Paul, Demetra, and Danny heard the ruckus outside. They went out to see it and what they saw was shocking. The girl had jumped backwards and fell on the ground. Zaku got up and smiled. HE HELD UP HIS SWORD AND THE SHADOWS BEGAN TO MOVE! Literally, the girls own shadow left her and joined the others moving into Zaku's blade. Paul recognized the move and hoped he could stop Zaku before it was too late, but as a precaution he yelled at Danny, "Get the girl," and with that he moved.

Zaku had used his gift and was now going to unleash his ultimate attack. The girl would be engulfed by the shadows and would be torn apart by the monsters that hid within them. He jumped up into the air and brought the sword down. Just as the Sword would have hit the ground, Zaku was tackled by Paul and the girl rescued by Danny. The attack had worked as a huge stream of shadows engulfed the area in front of Zaku. Paul looked absolutely furious, like he had looked when he had fought Danny. "Zaku, I told you that that attack is forbidden, unless it is a life or death situation. You now the punishment," Paul said as he moved his left hand. He formed a seal with it and touched Zaku's head with it and Zaku instantly fell asleep. Meanwhile Danny was trying to comfort the girl who was now pale and scared. He told her to go home and rest, and then turned his attention back to Zaku but found him over Paul's shoulder. They returned to the house. Paul set Zaku on the couch and sat down in a chair next to him. It seem like Zaku was having a nightmare of some kind. "What was that attack?" Danny finally asked, breaking the silence. "That was his strongest attack, derived from the pain and misery that he has gone through. You see Zaku has a special gift, as well as a curse. He is able to manipulate and control shadows, making them twist and turn and even turn them real. This is why he travels with me. Not because I want his power, but I feel pity for him. He is hunted because of his gift. In the land were he is from, his gift is viewed as evil, and the source of pain and misery. His gift also comes at a high price. Though it gives him a huge amount of power when he sleeps the shadows attacks him! They Attack his mind and spirit and would normally destroy the person's personality, and he would become a shell with no will but to kill. Thanks to me though, he can sleep, or he could before. Let me tell you his story.

Flashback

_Zaku was born in the village of Light, Kohana. Ironic, isn't it, that a boy who can control shadows, was born in Kohana. He was a happy youth, with a loving mother who worked no job but instead stayed home to care for him, and his father cared deeply for him, he was a paladin. But all of that would change. On that same day that the chaos monsters were sealed away and Atamus disappeared, exactly 2 years ago, a secret was let out. While playing in the yard in front of his house, he found that he could control the shadows. He showed his mom, but instead of being happy she yelled at him, slapped him, and told him to stop and to never show his father. His father had seen though. It was his job to destroy those that possessed this gift, for it was viewed as an evil and vile thing. That night he approached the mother in the living room, were Zaku was sitting, and pulling out his sword, killed her right in front of him! Zaku went into shock and his natural defense activated. The shadows in that house moved and the shadow monsters killed Zaku's father. Zaku ran. He ran as fast as he could and made it to a bridge at the end of the town but he was tired and hungry. He couldn't go any farther. He looked back and knew that the paladins would come soon. Then he heard footsteps in the other direction and looked. A torn and battered Paul was walking across the bridge. Paul had just arrived in Kohana; he liked the food that they served at the tavern next to the bridge. Paul saw Zaku and something clicked in his head. He could here everything that he thought. He knew why he was at the bridge, why he was out of breath, and that he was very hungry. Paul told him to follow him. He took him to the tavern and got him some food. He told me what happened and Paul felt, for the second time in his life, pity for someone else but me. Then the trouble started. A group of low knight's that were in the process of becoming Paladins came into the tavern and recognized him. They started to advance and Zaku wanted to run. Then they stopped. Paul had made them stop. "What do you want with this boy," he asked. "This boy has an ability that threatens us all. It is our job to rid the world of scum like him. He is a demon," the leader yelled, "he killed his father." "You want to kill him because he has a gift, is that it?" Paul asked back. "That's like saying we should kill you because you have the ability to be knights," Paul said to them. Then he turned to Zaku. "Go outside and wait for me at the bridge. I will be along shortly," Paul said and Zaku walked back to the bridge. A few minutes later he saw a blur moving towards him. He thought it was one of the paladins and began to look for a place to hide, but before he could the blur reached him and it was..._

_After Zaku left Paul released the knights from the immobilization curse he had put on them and put the Puppet Master on all of them before they realized it. Paul threw them from wall to wall before sealing them in the Shadow Realm. Then he went to find Zaku._

_But before he could the blur reached him and it was Paul. "Get on my back," Paul said and with that they fled the country of Damil, the country of light. Over the 2 years that followed Paul trained Zaku, giving him a sword that was bigger than he was, and putting stones with runes carved into the on his arms and legs. Then Paul would train him, using the stones and upgrading the weight on them so that he would get stronger._

"That is Zaku's story," Paul finished, leaving Danny to think about it. Out of the corner of his eye Paul saw something move and a figure walk out, in pajamas. Demetra who had remained quite until now looked over and saw the figure too. "Jacob, we have guests," Danny said to his little brother.

Well that's chapter 3 people. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will be up, when I get at least 2 reviews. Yes Jacob is in this story so he has a role, we will have to see it so if you want to find out...REVIEW!

If you have any questions email them to 

Until then this is MASAMUNE saying goodbye.

Next Chapter

The adventure begins.

See ya then.


	4. The Advenure Begins

Hello people, MASAMUNE here. Well after many a time absent I have finally put up the next chapter of my story. Wanderingwarriorchambers could not review it so I can only hope he approves. Here it is.

Ch.4

The Adventure Begins.

Jacob stood in the hall, wearing shorts and a T shirt, looking at the most unlikely congregation he had ever seen. Danny was staring at a very battered Paul, who was talking to both him and Demetra Novax, with a young boy tossing and turning in a troubled sleep on the couch. "What is he doing here," Jacob finally managed to say pointing a finger at Paul, while his other hand moved towards his sword. "Must we repeat the past, boy," Paul said and Jacob remembered the way Paul had clothesline him and nearly killed him with a choke hold. He let go of his sword and walked over to sit in a chair next to Danny. "Why exactly are you here Jacob. Last I checked you hated your older brother," Paul said to Jacob. Danny answered for Jacob. "He just got back from the spirit temple, and he acquired some really interesting allies. Jacob, why don't you leave now before you here to much," Danny said to see what his hot headed brother would do, and got the result he expected.

"I DON'T HAVE TO GO ANYWERE DANNY. I WILL STAY HERE WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. I AM A GROWN MAN AND WILL DO WHAT I PLEASE," Jacob yelled at a smirking Danny. There was a small chuckle from Paul and a slight laugh from Demetra at these silly antics. Then Paul's face hardened. "You also asked about my state, if I remember correctly, right Chambers," Paul asked, with a slight edge to his voice. "That's right. I want to know why your arm is in a sling," Danny replied. "Well then I shall tell you why I have seeked you out," Paul said and launched into his story…

"It had been a 2 years after I had left Flur. I had been searching for a way into Tartarus to reclaim my sword. I had finally found it. I had asked a man about the rivers that were in the area. They all ran backwards like they were being pushed away. He said that an evil force was doing this but it had lessened 2 years ago. I knew t then. I followed the rivers until I came to a barrier. It was obviously a very powerful barrier because I used one of the swords I had and hit it. The sword was destroyed immediately. I then used my magic. A normal shield breaking spell would never work. So I used the most powerful one I knew. I focused all of my energy for an entire day into Zaku's sword which was the only one we had at the time that could withstand the force of the spell. Made from metal forged in Kohana, the strongest steel in mortal earth. The spell worked and we made a hole that we got threw. Inside was a dark and desolate wasteland littered with carcasses. We continued on and found a entry way. As I expected Ha Des's power over his realm had fallen. But I did not expect what happened next. There was a voice in my head that I had not heard in 2 years. Shinato was speaking to me! "Paul you must listen to me. There is something very important you must know," he said. I ignored him and walked on into Ha Des's palace. Then Shinato spoke again. "You must listen the Chaos Monsters are back!" he yelled in my ear. "Is this some trick to keep me from the Masamune," I asked. "No Paul, this is no trick to stop you from acquiring the demonic sword," Shinato said, urgency in his voice. "You have heard of the Egyptian God Monsters from Danny Chambers correct," he asked. "Yes I have, Shinato. Who cares about some legend that Chambers made up," I said nastily back to him. "But they are no legend. With the help of the Chaos monsters they have returned and are reclaiming there kingdom. Ha Des id already gone. Obelisk has reclaimed Tartarus !" Shinato said. Paul was speechless. It was a trick to keep me from getting the Masamune. That was the only explanation. Shinato heard this thought in my mind. "If you are that sure that this is a trick I will de-spell that though there and now. The Masamune chambers is straight ahead. Ha Des told me before he disappeared," Shinato said. Zaku and I continued down the hall way to a wall. It was a dead end. The only thing here was a carving of a sword on the wall in front of me. Then it hit me. I put my hand on the carving. My hand went through it and I stepped into a glorious chamber. There in the center was an altar with the Masamune resting on it. I walked up and claimed my sword. There was a movement in the corner of the chambers and a small figure with wings stepped out. But it wasn't a demon. A cherub stood before me holding an object covered in cloth. "Take this he said handing it to me, the disappeared. I looked inside the cloth to find…

The Eslydion!!! "Take this to Chambers, that is my request for showing you the way to the Masamune," Said Shinato's voice then it was gone. I left the chamber and found Zaku. We started out but had some trouble. We were stopped by a hulking figure. Obelisk the Tormentor! So Shinato Had been right. I drew the Masamune from my belt. Obelisk saw this and smiled. Then he attacked. He brought his fist down on the spot were I had been. Zaku had moved away at my orders. I attacked Obelisk with some fireball. He didn't like that. Then he did something I didn't expect. His fist began to glow a violent red. He aimed the attack at me then swung around. He was facing Zaku and he attacked. I ran as fast as I could and got in the way of the attack. But Obelisk had planned this. The attack was meant for me all along. The attack collided with the shoulder of my right arm. My arm went numb. The clothing on the arm was gone and I saw what had happened. On my arm were three seal. On of immobility, one of suppression, and one of torture. Obelisk had just made my right arm useless. You know I can't fight with my left arm. I tried to move it. The seals exploded and my arm was covered in so many different seals I couldn't count them. I tried again. Every seal turned red and it burned on the inside. I couldn't even move my fingers. Obelisk moved in for the kill. I was powerless. The force of the blow had also hurt me in so many different places. That's were Zaku came in. He grabbed me and we escaped. But I couldn't fight. We got out of Tartarus. I had only one option, and I hated it greatly. The only one who could de-spell this curse was you Chambers. On the way I ran into her," Paul said, pointing to Demetra. "She attacked me on sight, but Zaku fought. I guess Shinato told her that I was coming," said. Then Demetra cut in. "He told me that Paul was seeking you out Danny. But the rest of the message was cut off. Shinato said that THEY were there. I haven't heard from him since." Paul know jumped back in. "I showed her the Eslydion and she stopped. That was when we heard a ruckus. We had started walking and heard the sounds of battle. We started off but were ambushed by a set of chaos monsters. We defeated them and found you. And here we are," Paul said. The room was silent. "So, you want me to unseal your arm, is that it," Danny finally said. "That's right Chambers. Then I will get my revenge on Obelisk. He won't take me off guard again," Paul said. " And what if I don't," Danny said. "Then you are a fool," was Paul's reply. "I will unseal your arm, when I have some proof that this story is true," Danny retorted. Paul's face contorted in rage. But his hands were tied. He had to let Chambers due this. "Fine, then get your supplies and let us be off," Paul said as he formed another seal with his hand and touched Zaku's forehead. Zaku shot up wide awake. Danny left the room to gather supplies. He went to his room and found a strange sight. There was a vault that he had put his deck in. Shinato had put seals on it so that it could not be used again. But the seals were gone. Something was going on for Shinato to allow him his deck back. He packed everything he would need and went back to the room. Jacob was dressed and had his deck. He also had some supplies. They all got up to leave, Paul, Zaku, Demetra, Danny, and Jacob. They all left the town and started there adventure, unaware that two powerful figure watched on, with amusement in the eyes.


	5. The First Night and The First Fight

Hello people, Masamune here. Sorry about the long draught in story update-age. I have had some problems with school and such. My finals start in a few days so This chapter might not be as long as the others. Hope you enjoy.

Ch. 5 The First Night and the Fight

I had been a couple of hours since the group had left Noma. They had started heading for the entrance to hell, though it would take a while to reach it. Danny had been talking to Demetra for the majority of the time, while Paul led the way, Zaku behind him. Jacob walked on in silence in-between the two groups. He eventually joined in the talk with Danny and Demetra. As night approached the found a clearing in the woods. Setting up camp with some of the supplies that the Amazons had supplied they soon had food and drink for all. Paul continually rubbed his right arm. After a while Danny looked over and said, "What are you doing?" "What does it look like Chambers? My arm is continually having shots of pain," Paul snapped. Night finally set in full force and the group laid down to sleep. The entire group laid around the camp fire. The flames sent shadows flying in strange forms around to the trees. Meanwhile Danny was tossing and turning. His dream was less than pleasant.

As Danny awoke a strong odor filled his nostrils. He had smelt this before. His eyes flashed open and he sprang up. The camp was completely destroyed. The worst sight was the canvases soaked red…with blood! Paul's remains were scattered around the camp. Jacob's body had holes in it, sword stabs and burnt flesh. Zaku was missing his head. There was a moan. As Danny's head swiveled over to it's sorce he saw. Demetra was on the ground, bloodyed, bruised, and near death. Danny ran to her. Lifting her head he was sighlent. She looked up at him and stuttered, "Why Danny? Why…?" and she was gone. "Hello Danny Chambers," said a chilling voice. As Danny looked to the scorce he saw a dark figure with it's head down! Whatever it was, it had wings. Worst of all it was holding the Eslydion! "Finally," it muttered and charged Danny with such speed that Danny lost it. Just before it slashed danny got a look at it's face but only saw himself… 

A figure landed next to Danny, it's dark wings folding in. It studied the camp and saw the people. Evil thoughts filtered through it's mind. It then looked down at Danny's tense face. Reaching to it's sheath it pulls out a sword. It raised the sword and was about to stab Danny when it grabbed it's head. Taking flight again it was out of sight instantly. Meanwhile a stray shadow returned to it's group as Zaku watched out of the corner of his eye to make sure that whatever it was, was gone. The one thing that puzzled him was the fact that it had looked like the Paladin. "It must have been a Shaper Demon," Zaku muttered to himself. As he pondered the question Danny shot straight up. He frantically looked around the camp. Everything was in order. No figure. Everyone was alive. He checked the Eslydion but it was there. Zaku watched all of this. As Danny was getting back into his bed a roar was heard a short distance away. Zaku was up in a moment. Paul's eye's were open. Demetra and Jacob were getting up. Danny was up again. "What was it," he asked Paul. "I can't tell" Paul responded. "I do know one thing. Whatever it is, it's coming this way"  
Another roar, much closer this time. Paul's eyes widened. "DUCK!" He yelled and dropped. Zaku was down as well. Demetra and Jacob hadn't gotten up yet. As Danny was going down a blast ripped through the tree's and the camp. A black creature flew over them. Danny recognized the blast, the attack of the Chaos Emperor Dragon!  
"What's the Chaos Emperor Dragon doing here!" Danny yelled at Paul.  
"Are you that stupid Chambers," Paul said. "That's just a Chaos Dragon, a much lesser form of the Bringer of Armagedon," Paul said standing up. "Zaku get ready here it comes," Paul said. Zaku had his sword drawn but no one heard the other enemy approach, and the Strike Ninja, Raiden, had a perfect shot at Zaku. He appeared behind him and nailed him with a bomb. It hit Zaku square in the back and bounced, luckily, though when it exploded it was close enough to do it's job. Zaku was out of the battle as he fell forward, unconscious. "Zaku!" Paul yelled but had no time to do anything as the dragon cam around again and shot another blast at Paul and Danny. Both dodged and the dragon flew past again. Jacob was up and had his war hammer out. He sent a blow at the Ninja but missed as he jumped up and flipped over Jacob. A blast of holy energy fired at the Ninja as Demetra shot a blast at him. He dodged it again "Get rid of that Ninja Daniel," Paul said. "I'll take care of the dragon"  
"You can't fight, you said so yourself," Danny said.  
"Take care of the ninja," He said again and disappeared.  
In the branches above the camp Paul appeared again. He raised his left hand and fired a fireball at the dragon. It had no effect, though now the dragon was focused on him. It charged another blast and fired…

Danny had joined the fight with the ninja. This proved a lot harder than he had expected, because the damn guy wouldn't stop moving. Suddenly he jumped and flung shurikens at the group. These missed but the job was done, the ninja was gone. As the group looked up a blast of dark energy hit a nearby tree and a figure fell, hitting the ground. The dragon landed a few feet away from the crash zone. Paul had been right, it was smaller in power and size than it's legendary brother. It began to move towards the figure when the figure moved again, this time the right hand doing so. Paul's face was lit up by a red light that shown on his right arm. The tri-symbol curse had been released and Paul's face was contorted in pain. But he didn't stop. He grasped the Masamune and as the dragon opened it's mouth to fire another blast unsheathed it and let loose a wave of dark energy, which hit the thing full in the mouth. The dragon yelled and took flight yet again. Danny would not let it get away. Using the Eslydion he let loose a wave of holy energy which hit the thing full on. As Danny swung again Paul did as well and the two energy's hit midway and glowed a bright gold, the two waves forming a cross, which sliced through the weakened dragon. Danny looked over at Paul's right arm. It was covered in an uncountable number of seals. Paul was sweating and gasping for breath. "Told you I could fight," He said before passing out. The three, Danny, Jacob, and Demetra stood guard, taking turns, but the rest of the night passed without event.

Well that's it. Sorry about the wait. Hope you will keep reading and please review.

Also if you like to Role Play Join my site( http/www.struggleofchaos. If you have any questions email me at Also, if you have the first couple of chapters of my story One Faithful Night would you please e-mail them to me ASAP.  
Thank You.  
DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM Review please -Masamune 


	6. The Gate and The Duel

Hello people. Sorry about the wait. My computer literally went into a coma that was followed by amnesia. I have lost everything and now must start over. If any of you have any chapters from my original story, One Day At Home, would you please send it to me. Now, here is the new chapter.

Chapter 6

The Gate and The Duel

Morning had come and found the group awake and packing. Paul was having Zaku assist him while he did what he could. "God I hate this," was the thought that continually ran threw his head. Meanwhile the rest of the group was busy with there own things. They would have to move soon. Staying here wasn't the best idea, since the ninja had managed to escape. The group was soon on the move. They were heading towards the entrance to hell, were the weakest of the god resided. Paul had already told them that the god were immortal, why they had not been destroyed in the first place. They would have to be sealed away again. For that a special gem was needed, which they would pick up on the way. The again, the god's had most likely thought of this. The gems would most likely be guarded by something insanely powerful, if not Silfer the Sky Dragon himself. For now they just needed to keep moving and keep there guard up. Any more unpleasant surprises could go bad for the small group. Even the legendary sword could do so much when not at there full power. They finally came to the edge of the forest. What stretched before them was a vast desert. Many strange things were said to live in such places. There stood a gate before them that blocked there path.

"This wasn't here when we came threw" Paul said, staring at the marvelous structure, nearly 60 feet tall. As the group was talking a man stepped out from the trees. Correction, he stepped out of a tree!

"You, you people travel to destroy the gods. I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that," the man says to the group.

"Servant of the ancient gods huh," Paul says. "I take it to pass we must defeat you in a duel, correct?"

"Ha, you duelists of such little skill could never beat me," boast the man.

"We'll see about that" Paul says and steps forward. The Dueling platform raises and the duel begins.

Paul: 8000Gate Guard: 8000

"I'll go first. I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn_," The man says and the floating card appears._

"That's all? I expected some great move from you. O well. My turn. Ha, I activate my Nobleman of Crossout, which will destroy you monster, and if it's a flip effect, all of them are removed from our respective decks and hands, then they are sent to the shadow realm." _Paul says as a knight appears on the field he raises his sword and slices the man's card in two. A large man holding a staff appears and two more appear beside him._

"No, my grave keepers guard!" _the man yells._

"Looks like that card was a flip effect. Knight, do you thing" _Paul says and the knight slashes all three of the guards, there souls being devoured by the shadows_.

"Now, I summon my Archfiend Soldier, in attack mode," _Paul says and the monster appears in front of him._

"Attack!" _Paul yells and the monster charges and hits the man square in the chest with his sword._

Paul: 8000Gate Guard: 6100

"I end my move by putting one card face down. Make you move."

"I will," _says the man. He draws and smiles._ "I activate my Chaos Shield magic card(Yellow Luster Shield). Now all of my monsters get 300 additional defense points. And I'll set a monster in defense mode. Go," _the man says to Paul_

"A defensive deck huh. Interesting. No matter. I summon Dark Blade in attack mode. Archfiend soldier, destroy that monster. Infernal Slash!" _Paul yells. As his soldier charges the opposing monster appears. It has a floating body with two arms and spikes at it's back end. Paul's monster hits it and is bounced back, not to Paul's field but to his hand!_

"What the?" Paul says

"That is the effect of my Kelbek. Any monster that attacks this card is returned to his or her hand. And since your monster's attack points were weaker than my defense points my monster stays and you take 200 points of damage" _the man says._

Paul: 7800Gate Guard:6100

"I end my turn"

"Ah, good. I'll set a m/t card face down and a monster in defense mode. Go,"_ the man says triumphantly._

"This game is just getting started," _Paul says as he draws. He winces, as his right hand is his drawing hand. The seal does not activate though._

"I summon Archfiend Soldier to the field and end my turn," _Paul says as his fiend returns to the field. It stares at the floating monster, it's eyes full of hatred._

"One monster in defense mode, that's all for now," _The man says._

"_He's waiting for something, but what," Paul thinks to himself. He smiles when he sees his draw._

"I summon another Archfiend Soldier to the field and end my turn,"_ he says._

"Well, today isn't you lucky day. I play another Chaos Shield."

_Paul watched as Kelbek's defensive power raised to 2400. "This isn't good. If I power my monster's up they just return to my hand. And whatever he's waiting for he need's tributes for. This could get messy," Paul thinks, then draws. His eyes light up when he sees his draw._

"I sacrifice Dark Blade for a monster in defense mode. Make your move."

"Gladly. I set another m/t card and end my turn"

Paul: 7800Gate Guard:6100

"I activate the magic of Mystic Space Typhoon, to destroy you Chaos Shield," _Paul says as a small typhoon appears above one of the two light beams and suck up the card, destroying it._

" Damn you. I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Finally. I sacrifice Archfiend Soldier for Blowback Dragon!" _Paul yells as his fiend disappears and a large machine appears in it's place._

"What's that going to do? It has 2300 attack points. It can't bust my monsters, unless you want it to return to you hand." _The man says sneeringly._

"Oh, but I'm not done. You see, I have this magic card that once I pay 800 life points, I get to summon my Archfiend Soldier from the graveyard. Its call Premature Burial. Then you have my Dragon's effect. I have a 66 chance of destroying one card of my choice on the field, and my target is your Kelbek! Proton Cannon fire," _Paul says. A blast fire from the cannon on the dragons snout and dust is kicked up. But when the dust settle, Kelbek remains were it was, a large crater near it._

"Missed," _Paul says threw clenched teeth._

"So much for that. I believe it is my turn. I set one m/t card and end my turn"

Paul: 7000Gate Guard: 6100

" _I need to go on the offensive. He's getting to many monsters out. But what can I do with that Kelbek on the field. Come on Blowback Dragon. Wait…I got it."_

"First I play the magic card, the Shallow Grave. This allows us both to bring back a monster from the graveyard and place them on the field in the face down defense mode. You, unfortunately, don't have any monsters. Therefore, I get a monster back. Then, Blowback Dragon, Proton Cannon!" _This time the attack connects with its target, destroying the monster immediately._

"Yes, now Blowback dragon, attack the far right monster!" _Paul says. As his monster goes to attack however it suddenly lifts into the air, along with his other monster! _

"Sorry, but I activate the Zero Gravity trap card. It takes all face up monsters and switches their battle position. No attack for you!" _The man says as Paul's monster switch to defensive stances._

"Now, It's my turn. I set another m/t card face down and end my turn"

"Good, my turn. I begin by turning all of my monster's to attack mode, minus my two face down cards. Then Flip Summon my Dark Blade, in attack mode. Then, Blowback's effect. Proton Cannon Fire! Target, the middle monster!" _Unfortunately the attack misses._

"Damn. O well, Blowback attack the middle monster!" _The Machine's cannon lights up again and fires. The opponent's monster appears, a large ethereal tiger. The blast hits it but it doesn't die._

"Sorry, but thanks to my Chaos Shield, my Soul Tiger has a defensive power of 2400. Now Soul Tiger, Counter attack!" _The tiger disappears and appears behind Paul and slashes him with it's claws, which dig in and leave gashes on his back!_

"Damn, end turn," _Paul says. This was annoying. All of his monsters had high defensive power. He couldn't touch the man_

"Draw. Yes, more fun. I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn," _The man says, almost jumping up and down._

Paul: 6900Gate Guard: 6100

"Draw." _Paul was in trouble. He was used to fighting people who played attack decks, decks were he could see what he need to overpower. This guy was hiding. He needed to see the monsters the man had, and he got just the card for it._

"I set a card face down and end my turn," _Paul says_

"Ha, ha, ha. Yes. Now I flip summon…"

"Not so fast. I set a trap card, and I choose to activate it now. Activate Ceasefire! All monster on the field are flipped face up and there effect s are negated, plus, for every monster with an effect on the field, you take 500 points of damage. I count four" _Paul says as the man looks on, stunned._

_Paul's face down Hell Poet (Helpoemer) is flipped face up while the Gate Guards Soul Tiger, Gravekeeper's Spy, and Don Turtle are all flipped face up._

"Grrr. I set a monster and end my turn," _ the man says_

_2 2400's, a 2300, a 1500, and an unknown. Paul could handle that. But the question was, did he want to. To have such high powered defensive monster, the man had to have something powerful. So what was it. He would save his trump card for the time being._

" Draw. Nice, I sacrifice my Dark Blade, for my End of Anubis!" _As Paul said this his swordsman disappeared. From it's spot grew an almost dog like animal. Its evil aura made Danny and Demetra cringe, due to the shear evil of it._

"End of Anubis, destroy one of his Soul Tigers. Blowback Dragon, destroy that Don Turtle!" _Paul's monsters charged. But, in front of the Soul Tiger a man with a shield appeared. The Don turtle was instantly vaporized by the machines cannon attack, but the tiger remained after Anubis's attack!_

"Sorry, but I activate my reliable guardian Magic card. This allows one monster of my choosing to gain 700 defensive points. Therefore, you take 500 points of damage!"_ the man says triumphantly._

Paul: 6400Gate Guard: 4100

"Now it would be my move. I set a monster in defense mode. Go"

"Fine. I use blowbacks effect to target one of you Soul Tigers." _ The machines blast fired but to no avail._

"Damn. End of Anubis, attack his Soul Tiger, Blowback the far left face down monster."

_Again the man with the shield appeared in front of the Tiger. Meanwhile the machines cannon attack obliterates the face down monster. As the card is destroyed a strange black shadow moves over the field and enters the Machine, which walks over to the man's side of the field._

"What the, how do you get my monster?" _Paul yells._

"My Jowls of Dark Demise's effect. When it is flipped I get control of a monster for the remainder of the turn. Any way, you once again take 500 points of Damage." _the man says overly happy._

Paul: 5900Gate Guard: 4100

_At the end of the turn the dragon walks back to Paul's field._

"Draw. I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn," _the man says._

"Now I draw. Set a m/t card. Blowback's effect. Targeting you Soul Tiger. Proton Cannon!"_ The attack finally connects._

"Now End of Anubis, attack the other Soul Tiger."

"Sorry but you won't be doing that. Activate the Waboku Trap card!" _Three women appear in front of Paul. Anubis's attack runs into there shield and dissipates._

"Now it's my turn. I play Chaos Shield!"

_Paul slaps his face._ "Three of them," _he mutters._

"Go"

"Draw. Ah yes, I now summon my favorite monster. Tribute my archfiend soldiers for Barrel Dragon!" _As Paul said this the Soldiers disappear and in place of the two rises a bigger copy of the blowback dragon, with three barrels._

"He to has a special effect. If two of his three artillery shells hits a single monster, they are destroyed. My target, is you Soul Tiger. Plasma Artillery!" _Two shells collide with the beast taking it to the grave._

"Then you have my Blowback Dragon's effect. Target, you face down card to the right."

_This creature to, a Prevent Rat, is destroyed._

"Now, Barrel Dragon, attack the face down card on the left."

"Say hello to Kelbek!"

_The Familiar monster appears. Two of the blast rip threw it while one bounces off and heads for the Barrel Dragon._

"Fine, But I'll take some of you life points with me. Activate Ring Of Destruction, Targeting my End Of Anubis! In other words, we both take 2500!"

Paul: 3400Gate Guard: 1600

"Alright. I draw, and I play Pot of Greed, I get to draw two cards from my deck."

_The Man draws his card and his eyes open wide._

"You have lost! I am about to unleash one of the most powerful monsters in existence. I first play Monster Reborn to bring back a Soul Tiger in Defense mode, then I activate Autonomous Action Unit, which allows me to bring back one of your monsters from you graveyard by paying 1500 LP. You Dark Blade will do just fine. Then, I sacrifice my 3 monsters for the Ultimate Monster. Rise, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

_The Blue Giant rose and over cased the arena. Danny, Demetra, Zaku, and Jacob all backed away as the shear power of the God of War was unleashed. Of Course this wasn't the real Obelisk, most likely a copy made by him to give to his minions._

"It's over. I will give you one turn to beg for forgiveness. If it's good, I'll let you live instead of being thrown into the shadow realm. Go."

Paul: 3400Gate Guard: 100

_Paul looked down at his hand. The Beasts pure strength was overwhelming him. He should quit. Nothing in his hand could stop it. Then the image of his fight with Obelisk flashed threw his head. He looked at his hand again. He was right. Nothing in his current hand could beat obelisk, so he needed a new hand._

"You idiot. You think I would bow down to the likes of this tyrant that doesn't even deserve the name of a God. I refuse. Now my turn begins, and I play a m/t card face down then play Card Destruction! Both of us must discard our hands and draw new ones of the same amount."

_Paul drew his new hand, and smiled. This was perfect._

"Now watch, and learn how a duelist really plays. I begin by sending both my DD Master and my Barrel Dragon out of the game, to summon the Chaos Sorcerer!"

_The weakest of the mighty chaos monsters rose. _

"_How did Paul acquired a Chaos monster!" Danny asked himself. They were sealed away, banished from this world by Atamus. How had he been able to keep one of them?_

"But that's only half of my move. Next I activate the Trap Card Return from a Different Dimension! By paying half of my remaining Life Points I can summon as many monsters that have been sent out of play to the field. So I bring back DD Master and Barrel Dragon, in attack mode!"

"So, they're all weaker than Obelisk. This was a stupid move only an amateur would make."

Paul: 1700Gate Guard: 2100

"Unfortunately for you, you're the amateur. I have a trump card on the field. I've had it for most of the duel, but I had a feeling I should keep it handy. I activate United We Stand, equipping it to Barrel Dragon! With this card my monster gains 800 Atk and Def points for every face up Monster card on my side of the field! Since I have 5, my Barrel dragon gain 4000 attack points, making him even stronger than you "god"! You were right, this is the end. Barrel Dragon, attack Obelisk, Proton Beam Cannons!"

_The dragons cannon glowed bright and three beams of light shot forth, ripping 3 giant holes in the chest of Obelisk. The man could only watch on in shock as the beams flew threw the god and hit him. All he could say before the shadows consumed him was…_

"Impossible"

Paul: 1700Gate Guard: 0000

The duel arena sank back into the ground. Paul's deck was tucked back into his clothing. Danny stepped forward to say something when Paul said, "Hold your questions. We need to move. You felt it. That power that the fake Obelisk was pumping out. It would surely signal Silfer. We can't stay here. Lets move while we can."

At that Paul started moving. The group Followed into the desert. By the time Silfer got there, they were long gone

Well, that's it. Please R&R. Now that my computer is working the story will pick up again. Please be patient and I will pump out chapters as fast as I am able. As I said I have lost everything so if you have the chapters to my old story, One Day at Home, once again please send them to . You also can send any questions to this email address as well. Also, for you RPG people who are reading this, please check out my site, http/www.struggleofchaos. . Anyone who can tell me The name of the Strike Ninja in this story will receive extra cash on the site. Thank You

Masamune

Next Chapter

The Demon in the Boy

See ya then


	7. The Demon in the Boy

Hey everyone, Masamune here. Well, it's been a long time but I finally have a minute to write the next chapter to War of Chaos. Would like to wish you all happy holidays. Now on to the story.

War of Chaos

Chapter 7

The Demon in the Boy

The group had been traveling for hours in the harsh desert. Unfortunately it was a cloudless day and in the desert that mean no rest from the beating sun. The group had seen neither a hide nor hair of any creature, dangerous or otherwise. After a few more hours it began to grow dark. The group finally decided to stop and make camp for the night. They had carried some firewood and thus were able to make a fire, which they would have to huddle around to keep from freezing in the cold night air. As the sun finally sank the fire was going. Demetra and Danny were making dinner at the time and Zaku was merely sitting, looking around. Paul had walked a little ways off and was just outside the camp light, looking off into the desert from the direction they had come from.

Danny stood up and walked over to where Paul was.

"**I take it you want to know why I possess the Chaos Sorcerer, am I right Chambers?" **Paul said as Danny approached.

"**Your damn right I do! We went through a lot of trouble to seal those things away and then you show up with one in a duel! Where on Earth did you get it!?"**

"**About a mile from here actually. Silfer had apparently ditched him in the desert and when I was passing through he saw me and used some of his strange magic on me, trying to make me duel my "good" half. I beat the fool and used a spell to seal him in a card. However, I knew I would not be able to use the true Chaos Sorcerer, so I created copies. However, they have a problem." **Paul said as he pulled the card in question out. A small dark flame appeared on it and Paul threw it away as it ignited in flame, burning until nothing was left.

Zaku was looking in a different direction when he suddenly felt something. His eyes adopted a pitch black hue and he peered into the shadows, looking for what had caused the disturbance. Something was coming at them, but what? Whatever it was it was huge, not to mention absurdly powerful. Suddenly he got a good look at it, and he turned and yelled.

"**Enemy approaching! Watch out!"**

As he said this a blast of lightning, water, and wind blasted through the camp, blowing out the fire and engulfing Demetra. When the dust cleared she was okay, having used a shield spell to protect herself. Zaku and jumped and done a cartwheel out of the way while Paul and Danny had merely dodged out of the way. Demetra did a quick chant and the area was suddenly covered in light. Standing before them was a giant creature made of three sections. The top was a red/brown color, the middle was green, and the bottom was blue, with a face on it. Danny, Paul, Zaku, and Demetra all knew what they where up against. The creature sometimes referred to as a god on earth, a god of the three elements. The Gate Guardian!

Everyone moved instantly, there crisis apparent. Something so powerful was starring them in the face, and it wasn't here with a message. Demetra started to run, circling it, chanting a spell as she did. Zaku drew the large sword on his back and charged in, dodging and weaving to stop the thing from getting and accurate bead on him. Danny began to chant a spell while Paul disappeared, reappearing above the creature and coming down on it, the Masamune in hand. Demetra and Danny fired there spells, blasts of holy energy while Zaku jumped and swung the sword, hoping to nail the thing. As all of the attacks came in the bottom section of the Gate Guardian, Suijin, roared and a wall of water shot up, actually hitting Paul and stopping the other attacks. Zaku bounced off of the shield, doing a flip in midair and landing near Demetra. Paul, meanwhile, flew through the air and landed near Danny, flat on his back.

"**Not a word Chambers." **Paul said. He jumped up just in time to dodge another blast, this time made of lightning. Blasts of razor sharp wind blasted at Demetra and Zaku. Demetra chanted a spell and created a shield in front of herself, while Zaku's shadow jumped up and created a shield for himself. However, as Zaku let the shield down he found the Gate Guardian looking straight at him as the thing's massive right arm clocked him, sending him flying off, landing hard on his head. Zaku sank into darkness.

Zaku's eyes flew open. He was on a flat plain, something like a desert. All around him there was nothing. He called out but there was no return cry. It was light, but there was no sun. He looked down and saw his shadow, yet…it wasn't his! The thing he saw was massive, with large wings. Suddenly two red eyes opened! The shadow lifted itself off of the ground, and after a moment a strange demonic creature stood before Zaku. He instinctively reached for his sword, but it wasn't there.

"**So it is finally time for me to come out, huh kid?"** the creature said in a deep, chilling voice that went straight to Zaku's spine.

"**Who are you?"** Zaku said.

"**Who am I? I am you, and we are one, for now at least. You don't seem to remember. The day I slaughtered your father!"**

Zaku's eyes widened. He thought he had done that! What was this thing talking about!

"**Your in disbelief. Oh well, the answer remains the same. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a world to terrorize."**

At that the strange creature stretched it's wings and soared into the sky. It flew up and disappeared. In front of Zaku a large mirror appeared. It was a mirror that would allow him to see through his eyes, or so he would find out. He peered into it.

Zaku's body flew and hit with a sickening thud. Paul got up and cussed. Sticking the Masamune into the ground he began chanting a spell of his own. Above the Masamune a swirling ball of red energy appeared. Paul stuck out his hand and yelled, **"Hell Strike!"** The ball of energy shot forward and crashed into the Gate Guardian. It also created a large explosion sending dust flying backward and creating a decent crater. However, the dust cleared and the creature stood where it had been before, a shield of wind flowing around it. Suddenly a pulse of energy hit the group. As everyone, including the Gate Guardian looked to the source of the energy flux what they saw scarred them. Zaku was floating in the air, glowing green as shadows seem to be drawn into him. Suddenly he threw his head back and let out a yell and a pillar of green and black energy shot into the sky. The shadows began to attach themselves to Zaku. A pair of scaly, black wings formed, along with two large horns, a spiked tail, dagger like claws, and long dangerous teeth. Zaku's eyes went completely black, except for his pupils which turned a demonic red color. The thing that Zaku had become landed. It looked up and over at the Gate Guardian and a sick smile came to the creatures lips. The Guardian suddenly fired a blast of lightning but by the time the blast got to it's destination the creature was gone. "Zaku" appeared behind the Guardian and raised a hand, a long blade forming on it. He slashed down, going clear through the creatures tough skin and drawing a large amount of blood. "Zaku" then took flight, laughing in a deep chilling voice. The Guardian let out a roar and fired blades of wind, water blast, and blast of lightning at the flying demon. Zaku meanwhile was watching in awe at what was going on in the outside world. What had the creature done to him? Where had it come from?

"Zaku" landed and looked at the guardian. He suddenly raised a hand clenched it into a fist. As he did shadows shot out and impaled the Guardian! The Guardian let out a roar and suddenly raised it's hands, a giant glowing ball of energy forming in them. This was the creatures strongest attack, capable of leveling half a city. The wind stirred and flowed into it, the light from the fire flowed into it, and even water from under the ground burst through the sand and flowed into it. The attack was growing by the minute. However, "Zaku" didn't move. Then he raised his own hand and slammed it down into the ground, a large shadow spreading out and covering the area! It was the same attack as before, only much larger. The demon flipped it's hand and pulled up, and out of the shadow jumped hundred of creatures, there upper torso's bulging, long fangs and claws being their weapons. They lunged at the Guardian but a shield of light appeared, killing some of the shadows. It disappeared and the Guardian was about to launch it's attack when it stopped. Where had the demon gone!? Suddenly a wail was heard and as everyone looked up "Zaku" came screaming down from the sky, both arms extended with blades on then and plowed through the top of the Guardian! For a moment nothing happened, and then the creatures roared, the attack firing into the sky as blades of shadow burst out of it, claws and a spiked tail following suit. Whatever Zaku had become, he was tearing the "god" apart from the inside! After only a moment more the creature slumped to the ground, dead. The demonic creature slowly rose from the shadow the creatures body cast.

"**So, I am truly free now? Well, it has been to long I have been kept in that prison," **said the creature. It cracked it's knuckles, swung it's tail, and stretched it's wings further. It then took note of the three humans that stood before him. One was Paul, the warrior that had been keeping his host safe for a few years at this point. One was some broad he had met during his travel into this country. The other was a Paladin, and was the one he really was wary of. It was someone like that man that could seal him away again.

"**Well then, who should I kill first?"**

Zaku had been listening and heard these words. He stood where he was for a moment or two. Then he looked on as his body lurched forward, flying at Mr. Chambers. He couldn't stop it. The creature slashed and attacked Danny, then Paul jumped in and was trying to stop him, but whatever the creature was he was stronger than Paul was at the moment. Paul was tired, minus an arm, and had already suffered the use of the Tormentor's Curse. Demetra couldn't do to much as shadows were jumping at her, trying to slash he and bite her. Suddenly Zaku let out a yell. **"Stop this! NO MORE!"** The creature suddenly appeared in front of him.

"**What was that you said, human?"**

"**Stop this right now you freak!"** Zaku said, only to receive a punch to the gut.

"**And what can you do to stop me? What can you do, Zaku!?"**

Zaku looked up into the creatures eyes. Suddenly his body glowed with power. The creature back off.

"**I see, your will is quite strong. However you can't stop me with only tha…!" **a fist crashed into the demon's face. Zaku jumped up and unleashed two kicks, both connecting. The strange light that surrounded him seem to have some kind of effect on the demon. He used this to his advantage and rushed in, following up his previous attack with a series of punches. The demon staggered backwards and hit the mirror. He looked up in horror as he started to be drawn into the mirror. Zaku merely watched as this happened, and after a moment more the creature was inside of the mirror. Zaku walked up to it and looked at the demon.

"**You have one this round kid. But remember, I am a part of you, and this is not the last time you will see me. So you know kid my name is…"**

The strange creature had been attacking when it suddenly stopped and clutched it's head. It backed off, thrashing and screaming. Another pillar of green and black energy appeared and the creature let out yet another scream, the wings and such moving into Zaku's body until Zaku had returned to normal. He landed softly on the ground. Looking up he saw the three members of the group looking at him.

"**Zaku…What was that?" **Paul said, obviously confused. The demon's name came to mind.

"**Zarot," **Zaku said before falling flat on his face, passed out.

Well that's the chapter everyone. Hope you enjoyed it. So you know I may not be continuing this story on I have created a site of my own that I will be sharing all of my fanfics on, including the re-post of my first story, One Fateful Night. For those that are interested the site is  if I get enough Reviews that convince me otherwise I will continue to post my stories here. Now, since it is tem minutes to December 25, 2006, AKA Christmas, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas. Stay warm and be happy. And remember, Christmas isn't about presents, money, or some guy in a red suit. It's about family and friends. Merry Christmas everyone.


End file.
